redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
The first season covers from the first chapter to the twentieth. Mainly introduces Yulian and Noya Summary We are introduced to the Pareia Tribe, a nomadic group within the Red Desert, and its Young Glow, Yulian Provoke. On this occasion, Yulian goes outside his tribe's oasis and meets an outsider, Chun Myun Hoon. The outsider can't comprehend Yulian's language. Despite that fact, Yulian bring him to his tribe, fearing he wouldn't survive in the harsh desert. The outsider is actually a person from another world. Even if he recognizes potential in Yulian, he doesn't teach him until later, when Yulian asks him to be his master (after he learnt the language of that world and proved his strength to the tribe). Noya begins to harshly coach Yulian in basic and real combat training (only uses one feet to fight against him) and hits him every time he complains or does something wrong. We see some of the affairs of the Pareia tribe. The Glow, Baguna (Yulian's father) discuss with the other elders of the tribes what to do regarding the Empire's unceasing requests. Baguna, while seeing Yulian's training reminds how he has suffered because of his mother's death, and how hard he trained since then. Baguna allows Noya to teach Yulian more fiercely in order to temper him. Yulian expresses his concern to Noya of not getting strong enough. And Noya makes him realize he can run as fast as a purima for a whole day without feeling tired. Yulian tells Noya about his desires of revenge and becoming respected. They go to the tribe's smithy and Yulian (thanks to Noya) gets his hands on a Great Sword. Noya begins his harsh training again, letting Yulian learn how to use his new weapon. When he is about to kill the beast he was training with, a girls kills it and ridicules him. Infuriated, Yulian continues his training. We get introduced to Venersis, a warrior from the Shuaruri Tribe, the person who Yulian wants to kill. At the moment, he and his division are commanded to hunt monsters, despite not being fit to do so since they are a military force. He is shown sculpting a woman on wood, while showing a pained expression on his face. Yulian manages to make Noya use two feet when doing mock combat. An ambassador from the Empire visits Pareia tribe and Yulian becomes even more resolute in acquiring strength. His training continues and Noya tells him that in three years he needs to take everything that he (Noya) has. Noya sends Yulian to live alone in the wild for a whole year (he still follows his disciple from afar, observing his progress). When he was getting warm inside a cave, he befriends Dirik by allowing him to eat one of his monster stones. A fellow tribesman, Shubeon, then appears into the scene. They chat for a while; Shubeon tells Yulian where he got his wild piruma. After fighting some beasts that Noya lured to them and sleeping, they part ways. Yulian decides to head to the Field of Beasts to acquire a wild piruma. While in the Field of Beasts, he sees the girl who humiliated him being pursued by Rejions and he decides to help her. She clearly doesn't want him to help but Yulian begins to slay the beasts while she escapes, being followed by just a few portion of the Rejions. She later meets him, furiously telling him he ruined her tribe's trap. She was luring the Rejions to the trap, she wasn't being chased. He borrows her piruma promises to make the beasts fall in the trap. Yulian lures the beasts but halfway Yatsu tigers appear. He sides with the tigers to fight against the Rejions. While fighting he still lures the beats to the trap, but riding one of the Yatsu tigers. He successfully traps all the tigers. A sand dragon appears from within the hole meant for the Rejions. Yulian and Grace (the girl) try to escape but they can't. Yulian saves her from falling and falls in her instead. The Sand Dragon sees Yulian and they begin to fight.. The dragon makes Yulian fall to an underground level once again. Dirik enlightens the place and they escape from the Sand Dragon. Yulian is wounded so Dirik, to his surprise, heals him. They find the exit, which leads to the field of beasts. After fighting countless beasts, Yulian find wild pirumas. The pirumas get attacked by a beast, resulting in the death of all of them but one. Yulian fights against it, trying to save the last piruma. Noya saves Yulian and the piruma by giving a sneaky finishing blow without Yulian realizing. The piruma takes Yulian away and another person arrives to the scene. That woman is concerned because the Sand Dragons got pushed out of their own territory. She decides to get prepared for the upcoming chaos. Yulian continues fighting against countless beasts and training with the wild piruma and Dirik fighting alongside him. Finally he feels confident on battling against a Sand Dragon and confronts one, managing to kill it without suffering wounds. Thanks to Baguna and Sena's conversation, we learn that Yulian has been in the wild for over two years. The Empire associated with Pareia Tribe demands more goods as time passes.. The season ends showing Venersis and his division getting a return order. They head back to Shuaruri Tribe. Story Impact Translation Differences Site Navigation Category:Red Storm Seasons